


Shelter

by Calyah



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calyah/pseuds/Calyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get heated when Abelas and Ellya Lavellan need to seek shelter from a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place over a year post-Inquisition and does contain very slight spoilers for my other story, Ma Vir'Abelasan.

The air smelled fresh and crisp. Ellya drew in a deep breath and let her gaze wander, as she strolled along the trail. The path was heavily shadowed by the thick clouds overhead, but the last frost of the season had come and gone a few weeks back and the forest was beginning to wake. Buds dotted high branches, bright green sprigs of grass peeked through dark soil, and the sound of a trickling stream freshly broken from its icy slumber could be heard in the distance. The twitter of new life echoed all around, and it filled her with a quiet calm. It had been a long journey to the outermost reaches of the Free Marches to discuss treaties with more Dalish clans, and she was ready to be back in the comfortable warmth of her own bed. 

Ellya looked to her left with a smile. Abelas walked steadily at her side, down the woodland path and back towards Skyhold. Most of the clans had been wary of allying with the Inquisition, for fear of drawing too much shemlen attention their way, but Abelas’ presence had helped soothe their unease. Having an ancient elven warrior as the leader of her armies had undoubtedly added a certain legitimacy to her desire to restore the kingdom of the Elvhen. His companionship and support along the road, too, had been invaluable to her own troubled state of mind, his strength a balm to her stress. 

Ellya narrowed her eyes and glanced over her shoulder. “So,” she began slowly and cocked her head to the side, “what do you think?”

Abelas looked briefly at her before glancing over his own shoulder, back towards the direction of the Dalish camp.

“It’s all right,” Ellya continued, “we’re past their borders. We should be out of earshot of their hunters.” She chuckled. “I heard the last one depart about an hour ago.”

Abelas smirked and eyed her before he turned his attention once more to path ahead. “They are formidable,” he said with a slight nod of his head, "their forces numerous and well-trained. It would be a good alliance.”

Ellya’s brow furrowed as she considered his words. “Yes, I agree. No other clans come even close to their skill. But War Lord Threlen unsettled me. He seemed...severe, and I’ve heard rumors of his ruthlessness. That in his devotion to Elgar'nan, he has pushed his clan down some darker paths.” She paused and stopped walking to catch to Abelas’ eye. “Though our goals seem aligned, I don’t want to be caught unaware by any treachery on his part. Our cause is still too fragile.”

Abelas turned to face her fully, his expression thoughtful. “Indeed, and I advise caution.” He crossed his arms over his chest and brought a hand to his chin. “However, ruthless action may very well prove vital in the war to come. He could be a powerful ally.”

A low rumble rolled across the sky. Ellya glanced towards the clouds and continued her steady pace along the path with a sigh.

“You’re right,” she replied after a moment of walking, “and Keeper Paeris seemed intelligent and well-liked, if a bit younger than is typical for a Keeper. I suppose we’ll just have to wait and see what Clan Diceni decides.” She walked a few more paces until a grin tugged at her lips. “Speaking of well-liked," she said as she peeked towards Abelas from the corner of her eye, "you were quite popular back there. A strong and able warrior seemed just their type. Did you enjoy our stay?”

Abelas stiffened and scowled. Ellya knew he detested the fussing over him that some of the more awed Dalish did, but she couldn’t resist the urge to tease him about it.

“It was tiresome,” he grumbled and kept his eyes on the path ahead.

“I’m willing to bet I’ll be receiving some letters soon. Offers from various clans of a few beautiful maidens, young and fertile, to be your bonded.” She bit the inside of her cheek to smother a laugh, as Abelas turned to her with narrowed eyes. 

He stared at her a moment before tipping his head to the side in a acquiescing gesture. "It is something to consider," he said.

Ellya’s mouth fell open. A wave of raw jealousy surged in her chest, and she frowned both at the annoying sensation and at Abelas. He was not supposed to have taken the suggestion seriously.

She looked away and continued down the path. "And would such a situation please you?" She asked, trying to feign nonchalance. 

Abelas settled into an easy pace beside her. "Alliances forged by honored ceremony and offspring are often the hardest to break. It could be a wise strategy."

“I see.” Ellya clenched her jaw and felt her fingers twitch in displeasure.

Abelas laughed softly. He wrapped his hand around her bicep and turned her towards him, “Ellya, I am merely returning your jest.” He brought his other hand up and smoothed them over her shoulders. “I can assure you, my interests do not lie in being bonded to a stranger. You have no need to fear my departure from Tarasyl'an Te'las.” 

There it was again, that subtle charm that so easily disarmed her. He looked down at her with a smirk and she pursed her lips, feeling her heart flutter. It embarrassed her how much the thought of him loving another affected her. Though they worked closely and she increasingly found her thoughts drifting his way, she had no claim on him. She hoped that he might feel the same as she did, but he made it difficult to tell. One minute he would flirt and the next remain aloof.

Another loud rumble across the sky broke the tension. Abelas pulled away and dropped his hands to his sides. Pattering raindrops began to hit the leaves above and fell with wet splats onto his hood and armor. Ellya wrinkled her nose, as she felt her hair begin to stick to her skin and her robes sop and sag.

The sky rumbled again and Abelas pulled on her arm. “Come, before the chill reaches our bones.” 

Ellya chuckled and let him encourage her along the path as the rain increased.

Faster and faster it fell, the sky coming down in a steady sheet of water. Soon, Ellya and Abelas were running along the path. Their feet hit the muddy forest floor with wet slaps, as they wove hurriedly between the trees in an attempt to find some sort of shelter. 

Ellya felt her heart lift, and she laughed in joyful abandon as she sprinted through the downpour. She felt like a child again, like she was back home in Clan Lavellan and playing in the rain with her friends without a care. She could hear Abelas chuckle at her back, perhaps in response to her exuberance in the face of such horrid weather, and it only added to her lightened mood.

As she slid along the slick moss and used the trees to steady herself, Ellya spotted a small outcropping of rocks a few yards away. Quickly, she grabbed Abelas' hand and lead him towards them. 

With a squeal, she stepped beneath the overhang and leaned against the rock to catch her breath. Abelas pressed in beside her. There wasn't much room, just a few long paces in either direction, but it was dry and enough for a small fire and camp if they needed to wait out the storm through the night. Ellya shrugged off her pack and set it aside. As she turned to Abelas, a large smile spread across her lips. His hood must have slipped around his shoulders as he ran. Water fell away from his soaked hair and dripped freely off his nose and ears, as he shook out his cloak. It was his bearing, though, that drew her attention. His face, though hidden partially by his wet hair, was alight with a grin of his own and his breath came out in small, quick puffs between laughs. Even his eyes crinkled with mirth. The sight warmed her. It wasn't often that he so freely showed such happy emotion, but each time he did, Ellya couldn't help but be affected. 

Without thinking, she stepped to his side and pushed his white hair away from his face. She wanted to see his smile unobscured. Abelas turned to her at the contact. His brows curved upwards and his laughter died away. He looked down at her quietly, searching, and she felt her cheeks heat. A nervous laugh bubbled in her throat as she tucked the drenched strands behind his ear and drew her fingers absently along its curve. Suddenly embarrassed at her presumptuous action, she made to pull away, but Abelas’ hand grasped her wrist and held her still. She saw him shudder and swallow, a hitch in his typically controlled demeanor. His other hand curled around her hip, and it was all the encouragement she needed. Raising to her toes, Ellya lightly pressed her mouth to his and closed her eyes.

His lips were soft but hesitant, and the kiss gentle, a tentative and testing first taste between them. She curled her fingers around the back of his neck and opened her lips to dip her tongue against the line of his mouth. Abelas groaned and shifted. He quickly let go of her wrist and cupped her face. Tilting his head, he pressed forward and deepened the kiss.

Soon, a building frenzy took over. Ellya wove her fingers into Abelas’ hair and moaned as his tongue caressed hers. She felt completely consumed by the new, blissful sensation of his touch. Her heart raced, as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her tightly to his body. With a nip at her bottom lip, he broke away from their kiss and trailed his mouth and tongue along her jaw. Ellya panted and groped at the clasps of his breastplate, hasty to remove the hard barrier between them. When it hit the ground with a dull thunk, she tugged at his chain shirt to get it over his head. Abelas quickly stepped back and threw the material to the ground before hurriedly closing the distance between them again. Ellya gasped and leaned back against the rock face, as he pushed the cloak and tunic from her shoulders and brought his mouth to the newly exposed skin of her collarbone. His knee parted her legs and his strong hands gripped her backside to press her closer. She cried out and ground herself against his thigh. Abelas let out a choked groan, as his hips rolled and his fingers rocked her further towards him. 

Suddenly, he stiffened and pulled back. His eyes scrunched closed and his fists clenched. With a curse, he turned abruptly away.

Ellya leaned, stunned and breathless, against the rock face, confused at his departure.

“Abelas, what’s wrong?” Her chest heaved and her head felt clouded.

Abelas didn’t move, just stood, trembling, with his back to her. “I must apologize for my actions,” he said quietly, his voice strained.

Ellya took a step towards him and hesitantly placed a hand on his back. “I don’t understand. I thought—” 

“You belong to one god and have been loved by another,” Abelas whispered. “It is an affront for me to presume to touch you so basely.”

Her lips parted and a cold feeling seeped into her belly. Her hand snapped back to her chest, but her shock didn’t last long. Quickly, it melted into hurt and anger. “Is that all I am to you?” she hissed, her voice heated and low. She fumbled with the tunic hanging at her waist and took a step back. “An object whose worth relies solely on my proximity to the gods?”

Abelas rounded on her, his eyes wide, but Ellya continued with little mind. Her long-held insecurities spilled to the surface.

“For all intents and purposes, I am the Vir’Abelasan,” she said and swallowed hard. Her voice felt hoarse and thick as she spoke. “I'm now the thing you swore yourself to protect. Is that why you’re here? Why you've remained at my side? Why you—” She stopped, unable to continue down the hurtful path her words were taking. 

Abelas' body twitched forward, but he maintained his distance. “No!” he said fiercely and swiped a hand across his forehead. “Forgive my fumbling words. They were inapt and spoken too rashly.” He paused and averted his gaze as his shoulders sagged. “I have lived centuries as a servant, dedicated to a single, divine purpose and paying little regard to the pull of my own unworthy desires. It is not any easy thing to discard.”

Ellya’s face softened in understanding and she felt her anger abate.

“Abelas,” she said gently, “you’re not a slave anymore, just as I'm not anything divine.” She paused and swallowed her hurt. “To Mythal I'm nothing more than a vessel, and to Fen’Harel my love came second to duty. I’m tired of the gods and their schemes. I don’t want them.”

Abelas simply stared at her. The wall of rain fell off the overhang and shadowed his form as the thunder rolled and roared around them.

Ellya clutched her arms against her chest as a shivering insecurity overtook her. “Do you care for me, Abelas?” she asked quietly. Her heart clenched and throbbed painfully. “Or are you like the rest, and simply see me for the power I've been given?” 

A beat of silence passed. Her words hung heavy in the air. Slowly, Abelas stepped close and took hold of her left hand. Raising it to his lips, he traced the jagged mark of the anchor and placed a soft kiss on her palm before folding her fingers closed. “I have been by your side for almost a year now, watched you claim your stake in this world and fight unfailingly for our people in it.” He cupped her chin and stroked his thumb gently across her cheek. “And I have seen into your memories, just as you have seen into mine.” He paused and wet his lips. "M'er'asha, I know with absolute certainty that the power bestowed upon you pales in comparison to the strength and beauty you naturally possess.”

Ellya released a quick breath and curled her fingers into the fabric of Abelas' shirt. A lump of relief and joy formed in her throat. 

“Abelas...” she whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly, she ran her hands down his back and moved her body against his.

Abelas groaned and tightened his arms around her waist. “Ellya,” he said and pulled back to look in her eyes. “I have not lain with another since before I swore my oath to Mythal.” His body shifted and he looked away. “I do not wish to disappoint you.”

Ellya smiled softly and let her hands wander along the exposed skin at the edge of his undercoat. “I'm not worried about that happening, Abelas.” She paused and stopped her movements. “But if you would rather we go slowly, that’s all right too.” She made to step away from him but his hands fell to her hips and gripped tightly, holding her in place. His eyes were dark and intense as he stared down at her, the gold color engulfed almost completely by the black. Ellya’s heart sped once more.

A loud crack of lightning sounded over their heads, and Abelas glanced towards the wall of water. "Perhaps it would be a wise to make camp before anything else,” he suggested with a hard swallow and darted his gaze downward to her lips. “The storm does not seem like it will abate anytime soon." 

Ellya reluctantly nodded and sighed as his hands let go of her hips. She placed a soft, lingering kiss on his lips and turned, her knees unsteady as she walked towards her small pack that lay discarded along the wall. She felt flushed and achingly aroused, but knew that Abelas was right. The chill would soon seep in as the sun went down, and they would need to be prepared. Quickly, she untied her bedroll from her pack and cleared a space so that she could lay it out to dry. They didn't have many supplies, having left the bulk of their equipment at the inn a few hours away, but they would make do. She gathered a few hardy stones to form a circle along the ground and used her magic to get a fire started. 

When she was finished, she glanced shyly at Abelas. He had set to work on unpacking his own supplies. His bedroll was laid out and he had bent to retrieve his discarded breastplate.

"Sorry," Ellya said sheepishly as she watched him wipe at the dirt smeared across the front.

Abelas just chuckled and set his armor aside, "I will forgive your eagerness. I was no better." He reached over and plucked her dripping and muddy cloak from the ground. 

Ellya snorted and took the garment from him. After wringing out most of the rain, she set it on the far side of the fire to dry next to her tunic. She looked up at Abelas briefly and bit her lip. 

"Do you mind if I...?" She trailed off and rested her fingers on the ties of her doeskin breeches. 

Abelas stared at her hands, his cheeks flushed. After a moment, he cleared his throat and brought his eyes back to her face. "The cloth is soaked through and chilled. You risk falling to illness by remaining in them."

Ellya quirked an eyebrow at him. "All right, then, for my health."

Abelas' jaw twitched and his cheeks puckered at her teasing words, but he remained silent.

Laughing, Ellya sat to the ground and pulled off her boots. Slowly, she undid the laces at the front of her pants and, with some effort, peeled them from her legs. Kneeling on her bedroll in nothing but her smalls and the cloth that supported her breasts, she arranged her soaked belongings along the edge of the fire. When she looked up from her task, she saw that Abelas was watching her. His jaw was slack and his eyes scanned slowly across her body. 

Ellya bit her tongue to suppress a smirk and leaned further forward, arching her back slowly as she knelt on all fours to arrange her clothing. The smile spread across her lips as she heard Abelas let out a cursing breath and shuffle to his feet. She finished spreading her damp robes and slid back to her knees. As she glanced over at Abelas, her smirk fell away.

His back was to her. He had removed his own wet shirt and was in the process of sliding his leather pants down his legs, leaving him clad in nothing but thin, cloth breeches. Ellya's breath caught in her throat and her cheeks grew hot. Even at the Temple of Fen'Harel she had never seen him so exposed. Her eyes roved hungrily over his form. She had known he was strong and able-bodied, but hadn't witnessed its true extent so intimately. His shoulders were broad and his arms corded with well-defined muscles, a true testament to centuries spent as a warrior. His green vallaslin swirled beautifully along his back and over his shoulders, dipping down his arms to the tips of his elbows. Her eyes traveled lower and her heart sped with arousal as her gaze swept over the firm swell of his backside and the clear lines of his long, thick legs.

She bit her lip and looked away. With a deep breath, she sat back and brought her hands up to her hair to deal with the tangled mess. She would only tempt and frustrate herself by staring at Abelas. A slight tease with a sway of her hips was one thing. Being unable to resist her own urges was another. She did not want to push him past the point where he was comfortable even if her body disagreed. She grunted and grimaced as her fingers hit snag after snag in her hair.

“I will aid you, if you desire.” Abelas’ words floated down to her and broke her from her disgruntled actions.

She turned her head. He stood over her, only inches away. Her eyes slid slowly upwards and her hands itched to reach out and touch him as she took in his beautiful form. 

As she locked eyes with him, he gestured to her hair. She nodded gently and turned as he bent and settled himself at her back. 

"Thank you," she said and watched as his legs spread on either side of her hips. Ellya shivered as Abelas’ hands came to her hair. His fingers were experienced, nimbly raking along her scalp and separating her tangled strands. She bit her lip and moaned as the blissful sensation coursed pleasure along her nerves. She felt his hands pause momentarily and his body tense in response. Smiling, Ellya let her eyes fall closed. Her skin pebbled and her breath sped as his fingers skimmed through her hair and tugged on the strands to divide them into sections. When he laid her braid over her shoulder and let his hands trail softly down her arms to circle her waist, she sighed.

Ellya brought her arm up and turned her head. She curled and brushed her fingers against the nape of his neck and leaned her body back until she rested completely against his form. The feel of his warm, bare skin pressed to her own sent a jolt of desire through her. She exhaled and brought her gaze up to his face. Abelas’ eyes were hooded and his breathing ragged, while his fingers traced small circles along her stomach. 

She tilted her head and urged his face downwards. Abelas quickly closed the distance between their lips. As she opened her mouth and their kiss deepened, Ellya felt one of Abelas’ hands fall to her hip while the other trailed higher. She arched and moaned as it skimmed across her ribs and dipped beneath the edge of the fabric across her breasts. When his hand paused, she gently broke their kiss. Making sure to keep his gaze, she moved her fingers to the clasp between her breasts and pulled, letting the fabric fall completely open.

Abelas stilled. His eyes searched hers, as he looked down at her. Slowly, he wet his lips and moved his hands over her stomach until they brushed the underside of her breasts. Ellya arched forward again, encouraging and aching for him to touch her. Her lips parted with a quick gasp and her head fell back against his shoulder when he cupped her and his thumbs trailed over her nipples. Abelas quickly brought his mouth to her neck, softly sucking and kissing her skin. Ellya writhed and moaned in his lap as his fingers pinched and rolled, teasing her nipples into hard peaks. 

“Abelas,” she sighed in pleasure and rubbed her thighs together, her arousal coiling higher. She closed her eyes and parted her legs when she felt one of his hands release her breast and hook into the waist of her smalls. “Please,” she begged and urged his hand down. 

Abelas exhaled quickly and whispered a curse as his fingers slipped beneath the material and through the curls at the junction of her legs. Groaning, he dipped his fingers lower until they reached the wet heat between her folds. Ellya rolled her hips towards his fingers, her body aching for more contact, as her hand gripped the back of his neck. He traced his finger along her slit and parted her lips to rub a slow circle around her clit.

“Yes,” she said with a choked moan. She felt his hips twitch forward, the hard shaft of his arousal pressed clearly into her back, as his fingers traveled lower and teased her entrance. Slowly, he plunged one finger inside to stretch and stroke her. Then, two fingers, causing her hips to buck. Abelas groaned again and began to move his fingers back and forth, the heel of his hand pressed firmly against her clit. Ellya cried out softly as one of his hands teased and kneaded her breast and the other worked steadily at her core. Her legs tensed and her body arched, as he cupped and stroked her, the friction of his hand just right against her clit. Abelas kissed along her neck and sucked the lobe of her ear into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth. She whispered his name and writhed as his touch sent her higher. The waves of pleasure surged and pulsed across her form and she clutched at his thighs. She swirled her hips and rode his fingers faster. Abelas wrapped an arm around her waist and held her to him, steadying her body as his hand worked. With a cry, her eyes scrunched closed and her orgasm took her. Her body trembled and shook under his touch. 

When the last tremor ceased, Abelas placed a soft kiss against her neck and gently pulled his fingers out of her smalls. He made to back away, but Ellya gripped his thighs and held him in place. Without a word, she stood and turned to face him. He stared up at her, his eyes dark and his breath heavy. Biting her lip, she shrugged her breast band away and pushed her smalls down her legs until she stood completely bare in front of him.

Abelas' eyes roved over her, scanning every inch in intense scrutiny. He swallowed and his breath hitched, as she knelt between his outstretched legs and pushed on his chest. 

When he lay on his back, Ellya curled her fingers into his breeches and urged him to raise his hips. Slowly, she pulled the material down his legs and set it aside. Her eyes took in his body, hard and honed, and she licked her lips. He stared down at her, his eyes hooded, as she crawled back up his form and knelt once more between his legs. Reaching forward, she curled her fingers around the base of his shaft. Abelas took in a hissing breath and clenched his fists at his sides. Ellya smiled and bent over. She drew her tongue along his length and circled his tip with her lips before drawing him fully into her mouth with a gentle suck. Abelas' head fell back and his eyes closed with a loud groan. His hands fisted into her hair and she pumped her mouth up and down over him. Abelas cursed, as she moved her hand faster and sucked at his tip. 

"Fenedhis, Ellya, you will make me come undone completely." 

She chuckled lightly at his words and stopped her motions. "That's the point." She swiped her tongue one last time along his length and drew back. Abelas watched intently, as she crawled forward and placed a knee on either side of his hips. Meeting his gaze, she circled her fingers around his shaft and guided him to her entrance. Slowly, she lowered herself until he filled her completely. 

Abelas exhaled in a long, uneven breath and brought his hands to her hips. Ellya stared down at him, as she started to move. She rocked gently at first, allowing them both to adjust, but soon she moved up and down in earnest. She let her head loll backwards and her mouth fell open with a moan, as the sensations flooded her. Each bounce of her hips was met with a thrust of his, his length stroking and filling her just right.

Abelas grunted and uttered her name. He quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around her back to bring them closer. Faster and faster she rode him. His fingers wound into her hair and his mouth fell to her neck as they rocked against each other. The sound of rain and thunder fell away. All she could hear was Abelas' low murmurs and her own quick pants. His skin slid against hers, their limbs and bodies intimately entwined, and the pleasure that engulfed her swept everything else away.

"Abelas, yes," she moaned. She wrapped one hand over his shoulder and leaned back to bring the other to her clit. She bounced faster and swept her fingers in quick circles. Abelas' eyes widened at her wanton display, and a guttural sound escaped his lips. Ellya rode him harder and watched, enraptured, as he grasped tighter to her and his face contorted in pleasure. Soon, his body tensed and his head fell forward. His fingers scraped along her shoulder blades. He bit out her name in a strangled sound, as his body convulsed with his climax. 

With one last swirl of her finger and a roll of her hips, her own orgasm washed over her and she threw her head back with a cry. 

Ellya felt Abelas' arms circle her gently, as the small aftershocks of pleasure coursed through her. She fell limply forward against him, her body weak and sated. Sighing, he rolled them to the ground and pulled her to his chest.

Ellya trailed her fingers along his collarbone, a sleepy smile on her face. The storm still roared and raged around them, but for the first time in a long while, she felt at peace. With a languid stretch, she pushed up to her elbows and placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

When she pulled back, he pushed a loose strand of her braid from her face and cupped her cheek. "You are unimaginably beautiful, m'er'asha." 

Ellya sighed, content, and gave him another gentle kiss, before laying her head against his chest and sinking further into his embrace. They laid quietly a moment. The warm fire crackled and popped and the storm bellowed around them, but inside their shelter, it was calm. 

Ellya absently traced her fingers along Abelas' chest. "Does this mean I can throw any bonding offers for you straight into the trash?” she asked with a laugh. 

Abelas chucked and kissed the top of her head. "Indeed, they are of no importance.” He stroked his hands softly across her back.

She bit her lip to hide a smirk. "Although,” she began and tried to keep her voice as neutral as possible. Her body trembled as she struggled to hold in a laugh. “Whatever shall I do if one comes asking for me?"

A beat of silence and Abelas stilled. In the next instant, his hands gripped hard to her hips and he rolled them until he lay pressed fully on top of her. 

He stared down at her, his eyes narrowed and a smirk tugging at his lips. "Then I will have to prove to you that I am the better option." Quickly, he pinned her hands above her head and rolled his hips. Ellya gasped and bucked, her body apparently not yet sated.

As Abelas brought his lips to hers and the sound of thunder rumbled overhead, she knew without a doubt that he would be keeping his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to saarebitch for both inspiring/goading me to write this, and giving it a once over before I posted. War Lord Threlen, Keeper Paeris, and Clan Diceni all belong to her. You should definitely learn more about them and read her fic, "Birthright". 
> 
> Translation:
> 
> m'er'asha = ma+era+asha (literally woman of my dreams)


End file.
